


Hell in Daylight

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Fisting, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Good times of Kuroto and Taiga defiling the office space of Genm Corp.Featured Items/Furniture from Kuroto's OfficeCh1: Tentacle pen & feather penCh2: Ping pong tableCh3: (Fisting on) That Green Couch





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tokumusume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumusume/gifts).



> The first part of this fic is a belated birthday present for tokumusume. 
> 
> To tokumusume: I haven't forgotten about your wish to see Kuroto using his pens for naughty purposes, and so I wrote this short fic. Hope you'll enjoy! :)

The pens which Kuroto used to sign his business contracts actually doubled as his sex toys. When Kuroto confirmed this fact to Taiga, Taiga scoffed, obviously not believing Kuroto. 

Kuroto would show him. 

"Sit over here," Kuroto ordered, moving his laptop aside to clear some space on his desk for Taiga to sit on. 

"Not planning to get any work done this afternoon, I see," Taiga said. 

As he walked over to Kuroto's side and was about to take a seat, Kuroto held him still by the waist. He undid Taiga's camo pants and pulled them down to Taiga's mid-thigh along with Taiga's underwear.

'Teal briefs, S size,' Kuroto noted. 

"Comfortable?" He asked as Taiga sat before him. 

Taiga shrugged and spread his legs. His expression didn't change as he watched Kuroto extract both his pens from their holders to brandish them like surgical tools. 

With his tentacle pen, Kuroto stimulated Taiga's cock. He ran the pen's pink rubber decoration along the sides of Taiga's cock, dragging the rubber suctions across Taiga's delicate foreskin. At the sensation of the rubber clinging onto his cock for a split second, Taiga sucked in his breath. 

"Are you ready to receive my tentacle now?" Kuroto asked, circling the curved part on the top of the pen over the entrance of Taiga's urethra. 

"Receive _where_?!" 

There was only one place where Kuroto wanted his tentacle pen to go--up Taiga's ass. Taiga managed to take it well, and was soon moaning and squirming on Kuroto's desk as Kuroto thrust the tentacle in and out of his hole. Kuroto imagined the rubber suctions caressing the inside of Taiga's ass, and jerked the pen to make the tentacle wiggle inside Taiga. 

"Pervert," Taiga gasped and gripped the edge of Kuroto's desk. "You're gonna have to throw that pen away when you're done." 

"I'm well-stocked with these," Kuroto replied, still intently concentrating on fucking Taiga with the pen. "This one is just for your ass." 

He next picked up his feather pen and brushed it over Taiga's inner thighs. As Taiga resisted the ticklish sensation and the impulse to close his thighs, he moaned and rocked his hips to fuck back onto the pen. 

Kuroto was so hard by now; he thought he'd blow any time in his underwear and jeans. He'd rather come inside Taiga, who was perhaps getting frustrated with only having the thin and floppy pen inside him. 

Just as Kuroto was unzipping his pants, Taiga plucked the feather pen out of Kuroto's hands. 

"Enough of this," Taiga waved the feather in Kuroto's face, "Fuck me now." 

So Kuroto shall. He removed the tentacle pen from within Taiga, replacing it with his cock. He managed to get the tip in and wondered how much deeper he could go without further lubing up Taiga with his fingers. 

"Have you had enough of _this_?" Kuroto murmured.

He rubbed small circles over Taiga's lower back as he tried to ease Taiga into taking more of him. Taiga clutched onto his shoulders and was exhaling heavily against his chest, obviously exerting himself to open up for Kuroto.

"More," Taiga breathed. "More."

Between Taiga's legs, Kuroto pushed deeper and deeper into Taiga, luxuriating in the increasing tightness around his erection. He loved this part best--slowly pushing Taiga past his body's limits; getting deep into a part of Taiga where Taiga couldn't reach on his own. 

Once Kuroto was all the way in, Taiga hugged Kuroto even closer; the pre-come dripping down Taiga's length staining the front of Kuroto's expensive shirt. Kuroto didn't mind. He'd spill ten times the amount inside Taiga; he'd dirty Taiga just like that, right here in the warm daylight shining into his office. 


	2. Chapter 2

The reserves of Taiga's illegal funds and high testosterone were all for Kuroto to enjoy. Laying Taiga down on the ping pong table, Kuroto focused on the bump on Taiga's throat. Taiga must be proud of it; this sign of peak manliness that he kept displayed all day long and throughout all four seasons of the year. 

"As delicious as ever," Kuroto commented just to have Taiga squirm beneath him. 

With his lips over the Adam's apple and his tongue pressing against its underside, Kuroto sucked. He relished in the sound of Taiga's moaning along with the undulation of Taiga's throat. 

How simple was it; to suck and bite over and over again just for the pleasure of doing it. As Kuroto sucked harder, he grazed his front teeth over the crest of Taiga's Adam's apple. 

After releasing a deep sound from the back of his throat, Taiga insisted, "Enough." 

He pushed Kuroto back in order to turn over and prevent Kuroto from getting at his throat. 

Kuroto let him, settling for kissing the tip of Taiga's ear instead. 

"What's wrong? Was I about to make your throat willy blow?" Kuroto asked. 

He used the words 'throat willy' to hear Taiga's scoff. 

"You can't make anything blow by just doing that," Taiga said. 

It was too much effort for Kuroto to coax Taiga into turning over again, so he aimed for the parts he could reach. When he tugged Taiga's yellow wrap down the nape of Taiga's neck, Taiga didn't protest. 

He couldn't wait to lick and bite again, for he was addicted to the taste. The urge to bite down made his teeth ache; not in a painful way, but in a way that aroused within him a restlessness to consume another being. 

Taiga was also getting addicted too, though he didn't know it yet. He'd come to crave the bite of Kuroto's teeth on his skin. 

Kuroto brought his mouth down to the nape of Taiga's neck, where Taiga had let his hair grow long, then down to the curve of Taiga's neck. He made his mark there, drawing a cry from out of Taiga. 

He could feel Taiga's desperation to not arch back against Kuroto, and instead lean heavily against the edge of the ping pong table. 

"Lucky for you, it's winter," Kuroto said, pausing to sweep his tongue over the chain of Taiga's dog tag. "The perfect excuse to cover up any marks." 

He considered where he could leave a mark that wasn't as easy to hide, yet still not too obvious from the front. Just from behind Taiga, where Kuroto stood. 

From his vantage point, Kuroto went for a spot  that he could never ignore--the tiny mole below Taiga's earlobe, which everyone else could see but couldn't kiss. 


	3. Chapter 3

Opening his legs as wide as the green couch would allow, Taiga asked Kuroto, "How do you get off on this?" 

Kuroto's goal was to do things to Taiga that no one else wouldn't. Getting Taiga naked and comfortable in an office waiting room was one thing, and getting him to take a whole hand in himself was another. 

After what must seemed like an eternity to Taiga, he only had one more finger left to go. Kuroto dipped his thumb into the lube bottle before tucking it inside Taiga, right beside his other four fingers already stretching Taiga open. 

"Quit smiling at my asshole," Taiga snapped. 

Kuroto ought to take a video and show Taiga the scenery from his vantage point. Too late for that now--it would be more trouble to pull out as Kuroto was already in too deep. 

"Where else am I supposed to look?" Kuroto replied. "Just lie back and relax." 

He curled his fingers into a fist and stretched Taiga's hole even more. Taiga could only do what Kuroto told him to; his head falling against the cushion behind him as he let Kuroto do whatever he liked. 

What Kuroto liked was to play with other men's holes; train them and teach them new tricks. As he rubbed his knuckles over Taiga's sensitive inner walls, he used his free hand to trace over the stretched rim of Taiga's hole.

Taiga was doing so well, relaxing to mold his insides around Kuroto's fist. His red and dripping cock showed how he wanted this, and Kuroto could give him more. 

"You can do it, my little bunny," Kuroto cheered him on. 

"Who's that?" Taiga retorted. 

"Cute little bunny," Kuroto emphasized. 

He brought his hand to Taiga's cock, stroking the back of his fingers over the sheen of pre-come on the sensitive underside. The light strokes of Kuroto's fingers, coupled with the deep penetration of Kuroto's large fist, must be driving Taiga crazy. 

As Taiga reached down to take Kuroto's hand, Kuroto looked up and found Taiga looking back at him. 

"I need to come," Taiga begged, and tightened his hold around Kuroto's fingers. 

No one else could see Taiga like this. There were even tears in his eyes. 

"Come like this," Kuroto said. 

He took Taiga's hand to wrap their interlaced fingers around Taiga's erection. Taiga worked with Kuroto to bring himself off just like that, with both their fingers stroking and pressing all around Taiga's length and not missing a single sensitive spot. 

Taiga closed his eyes as he orgasmed, totally missing Kuroto's scheming smile as he watched Taiga ejaculate nearly clear semen all over his stomach and chest. Kuroto wanted to add to that. 

He observed the way Taiga's hole twitched as he took his fist out, one finger at a time again. Once it was all out, Taiga groaned and let his leg fall open, even dropping one over the edge of the couch and onto the carpeted floor. 

It would be too much for Kuroto to put his cock in now despite how loose Taiga was. He instead wiped his damp hand on Taiga's inner thigh before resting his cock against it and clamping it between both of Taiga's thighs. 

All night long, Kuroto had been paying close attention to the movement of Taiga's legs. How Taiga couldn't seem to decide whether to keep them open and relax, or to bring them closer for a bit of stimulation. 

Kuroto decided to take those legs in his own hands. He held the back of Taiga's thighs as he thrusted between them, while also paying close attention to the way Taiga was studying the back and forth movement of Kuroto's erection. 

"How's that?" Kuroto gasped, meeting Taiga's fucked out gaze. "Do you prefer to keep your legs open, or closed?" 

"Whatever gets you off," Taiga replied with a smirk. 

Kuroto was going to take him at his word. With Taiga pressing his thighs against both sides of Kuroto's cock, Kuroto came and added to the coat of semen decorating Taiga's chest. He came a lot, which was no surprise since every twitch of Taiga's hole had made his cock twitch with increasing arousal throughout the night. 

He ended up getting the mixture of their semen on himself too as he leaned down to kiss Taiga. Before Taiga could do something like wrestle Kuroto off the couch, Kuroto held him fast with a hand over Taiga's bottom. 

Time for the final part of getting off. 

"Cutie bun," Kuroto whispered against Taiga's lips. 

Watching Taiga purse his tiny bunny mouth was worth the cutie bun's aggressive poking and tickling which Kuroto received afterwards. 


End file.
